Came Back
by Okami-chan4
Summary: retour de la dernière bataille, juste a près les Hades


**Titre** : Came Back

**Disclaimer** : aucun des persos ne m'appartient pour mon + grand malheur ! Tout à Masami Kurumada

**Tiramisu meles meles si tu passe ici par hasard je te donnerais toutes les explications nécessaires !_ !**

                                                                    =^ . ^=

************************************************************************************************************

La nuit…Rien que la nuit…Elle était présente partout, tout autour l'obscurité régnait en maître, même Athéna, qui croyait pourtant l'avoir vaincue, était sa prisonnière… La lumière s'était enfuie en même temps que Seiya, plus personne ne songeait à la voir ressurgir. Et pourtant, il fallait garder espoir, il fallait que le dragon rugisse une dernière fois, que le cygne reprenne son envol, qu'Andromède brise ses chaînes, et que le phénix renaisse de ses cendres…Mais en avaient-ils encore la force ? Ils tombaient tous dans l'abîme absolu, le néant, même les enfers n'existaient plus, tant de vaillants combattants étaient morts et oubliés, leurs amures dispersées deçà delà, le chant de la déesse restait muet. En sauvant la Terre, ils s'étaient aussi perdus. En un mot c'était la fin. 

  
Trois silhouettes presque invisibles s'approchaient du Sanctuaire en ruine, aucun bruit ne parvenait aux oreilles des inconnus, seules quelques larmes étouffées résonnaient au loin.

  
Une des trois personnes, celle qui portait une cape d'ermite violine, se mit à dessiner un immense cercle en craie blanche sur le sol, la seconde mit une pierre scintillante comme la lune, au milieu du cercle, et plaça cinq plus petites pierres du même éclat ; tandis que la troisième avait dessiné douze triangles avec de la poussière d'étoile… Comme les deux personnes à la cape verdâtre, entonnèrent un cantique ; le ciel se déchira et le cercle s'illumina de mille feux…Les visages tout à l'heure cachés sous le capuchon vert, furent éblouis et l'on pu lire l'étonnement dans leurs yeux, la personne considérée comme le chef s'était entaillée le poignet avec une dague en argent, et avec son sang avait fait le tour du long cercle, aidé de ses comparses car la vie commençait à sortir de son corps, et de sa voix aiguë, un long râle retentit, puis le nom d'Artémis fut entendu… 

  
Shaina, espérait toujours, accoudée à sa fenêtre, elle n'avait pas perdu espoir, les larmes refusaient de couler sur ses joues, elle savait qu'ils reviendraient, que leurs heures n'étaient pas encore venues, elle le disaient pas mais elle le ressentait… Inlassablement, elle attendait…Elle voyait dans chaque goutte de pluie, descendant lentement du ciel, une lueur d'espoir, elle avait confiance, mais elle avait mal, elle cherchait partout un remède à son impatience, mais plus elle entreprenait de suivre une quelconque pensée plus cela la ramenait au point de départ. 

L'attente devenait maladive, elle ne pouvait plus la supportait, elle était certaine qu'ils étaient vivants et pourtant elle avait peur qu'ils aient disparus... Elle s'était d'elle-même perdu dans le désert des minutes, des secondes et des heures, qui lui paraissaient une éternité… Mais un éclair suivit d'un long cri, la sortit de sa torpeur, le cœur battant, les membres frémissants, elle se mit à courut à perdre haleine, se dirigeant vers le Colisée, mais elle ne voyait personne, rien, Marine n'y était même pas, alors reprenant sa course, dans le flot glacée de l'averse, elle se dirigea vers les douze maisons, ici, elle buta sur une pierre et perdu l'équilibre, cette pierre n'était autre que Kanon des Gémeaux. 

Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, la couleur écarlate de son sang ressortait sur sa peau blanche, comme s'il était…Non, il ne devait pas être mort…Et pourtant, il avait des blessures sur tout le corps…Kanon… 

  
« Shaina-san !!!! » Marine, l'appelait avec fougue, « Que s'est-il passé ? »

  
Elle ne répondit pas tant, son apparition l'avait surprise…

  
« Shaina ?

  
-Viens, vite…Kanon… »

  
Marine accourut, et ensemble elles essayèrent de porter secours au chevalier reposant entre la vie et la mort… 

  
  
Saori, s'était retrouvée là allongée au milieu de ses chevaliers en piteux état, elle avait commencé une prière, pour les sauver n'ayant plus aucune force…Une vieille dame apparut soudain devant elle :

  
« Vous êtes enfin revenue ?

  
-Qui…qui ?

  
-Je suis l'humble servante de la grande déesse Artémis, elle m'a demandé de vous porter secours…Vous en avez bien besoin, je vais vous amener dans un endroit qui vous aidera à reprendre des forces…Une vie a bien faillit s'en aller pour tous vous sauver, surtout ce Pégase, il était vraiment mal en point !

  
-Artémis ??? Je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour tous mes chevaliers…

  
- Ce n'est pas interdit, mais ce n'est pas un acte gratuit vous vous en doutez… » 

Elle se retourna et cria : « Amenez Athéna et ses chevaliers…Dépêchez-vous, ils ont besoins de soin »

  
Une quantité de soldats, surgit de nulle part, et ils transportèrent avec eux les combattant de l'Hadès. Athéna fut elle à même de se lever et suivit, sans mot, la vieille prêtresse. 

« Elissa ! Elissa ! Tu as réussi ! Ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie ! On a besoin de toi ! »

  
La seule réponse, que reçut Thalia, fut un gémissement amer. Elle n'avait pas pu l'accompagner aux portes du Sanctuaire d' Athéna, Artémis le lui avait interdit, mais elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la supporter dans sa tâche, mais nulle n'a le droit de se dresser contre la volonté de la déesse, et Thalia n'en avait pas l'intention. Si Artémis avait confié la mission à Elissa, c'est que celle-ci avait déjà été au Sanctuaire, avant, mais Elissa avait refusé de confier à son amie, ce qu'elle y avait fait, ni pourquoi elle l'avait quitté…

  
Thalia savait que son amie n'allait pas mourir, qu'elle était hors de danger, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de voir cette jeune fille habituellement si forte, dans un état si précaire, à cause d'inconnus chevaliers, ne vénérant même pas la grande déesse…Comment avait-elle pu se mettre en danger à cause d'eux ? La volonté d'Artémis ne le lui avait pas mandé d'aller aussi loin, mais la déesse savait qu'elle serait allée jusqu'au bout, pour quelles raisons ? Thalia ne pouvait attendre que le rétablissement de son amie pour qu'on réponde à ses questions… 

« Saoriiiiiiii !!! » 

Seiya, s'était réveillé en sursaut, il se trouvait dans une chambre bien ensoleillée, mais complètement inconnue, il tourna sa tête à droite et il aperçut Hyoga, à gauche, se trouvaient, Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga, tous étaient autour de lui, et se moquaient à perdre haleine, de leurs frère. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre égratignure, il se pencha sur son corps, et remarqua que lui non plus, c'était un miracle ! Athéna, avait accompli un miracle !

  
Mais passé les rires, et les moqueries, les questions se mirent à fuser , ils décidèrent donc d'explorer les environs…Ils entendaient des rires bien connus à travers la porte d'en face…Ils se disputèrent pour savoir qui devait rentrer en premier, ce qui eut pour résultat de les faire tomber de l'autre côté de la porte, devant le fou rire, de douze chevaliers d'or en pleine santé… Au tableau, il ne manquait plus que Saori… 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Je sais bien que personne ne le lira mais si il s'avère que c'est le cas ben dsl mais j'ai pas dit que c'était de la grande littérature !

Alors si kelk'un passe juste une pitite review même si c'est pour dire a kel point c'est nul…


End file.
